


Worth the price?

by Musiclife1988



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musiclife1988/pseuds/Musiclife1988
Summary: Keeping up grades at the prestigious Galaxy Garrison  was hard enough without the pressure of his academic based scholarship on the line. Throw in rationing meals and work into the mix and you have a very stressed out Lance. He needed money and fast so when he sees a flyer advertising paying blood donors for vampires will he do it?Vampire AU where Lance, Hunk, and Pidge are all studying at the Garisson while Keith and Shiro are vampires.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	1. The Flyer

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by the many Vampire AU's I've read recently. They're all beautiful and the Voltron community is amazing. I just wanted to add a little more hurt/comfort to this trope. I hope no one takes offense if this fic is similar to one they've written, I am happy to go back and give credit to you. 
> 
> Not beta'd please enjoy!

This is a Vampire AU so Lance, Hunk and Pidge will be very similar, but Keith and Shiro are vampires. 

\----------------------------

Lance sighed as he sat at his desk in his dorm at the Galaxy Garrison. He'd been lucky enough to get his acceptance letter a month ago and life had been going fairly well. His roommate Hunk was an angelic ball of sunshine and their mutual friend Pidge was ruthless in tongue, but loyal at heart. Classes were tough, he barely qualified for pilot, but he was getting by with the help of his best friends. What was troubling him was the bills. Everything cost more money then he could have imagined. The uniform alone was over one hundred dollars, don't even get him started on dorm costs, books and meal plan. 

Sitting in front of him was his projected earnings for his library job. Ok yes it sounds boring, but it was on campus, paid decently well and they allowed him to study if it was slow while he was manning the front desk. He gets just above minimum wage paid bi-weekly. Next to it was the itemized bill for this current semester. Lance was able to cover the cost of the dorm and classes for the semester with the loans he had gotten, the outline of the deferred payment was sitting on the desk as well, the projected interesting laughing at him. The problem was he had no money left over for books, food, clothing, and any personal expenses aside from what he earned at the library. His family is very poor so he couldn't imagine asking them for money especially not with older siblings also in school and younger siblings still at home for them to support. He was able to convince his family that he got enough loans to cover everything and since they were all the way in Cuba they were none the wiser to his personal turmoil. 

He had used his previous personal savings to purchase enough swipes at the dining hall for two meals a day for the first month, but eating with friends he sometimes went three times a day and was quickly running out. He also heard that the physics and astronomy books he would need for next semester will cost a few hundred each. He needed to do something to earn money fast. It couldn't be something that took a lot of time since he needed to study to keep earning his scholarship, but it had to make decent money. He sighed again as his stomach rumbled. It was early afternoon on Sunday and he hadn't eaten yet today. He had one ramen packet left he was hoping to save for later so that he could save his swipes for during the week. Hunk was in the library studying, something about the environment allowing him to concentrate more. Lance wasn't sure if he was thankful for the time alone to think or sad that he didn't have his best friend to distract him from his problems. 

He looked outside at the sun just over its peak. It was early October so the fall season hadn't quite set in yet. He could see classmates outside playing frisbee clearly trying to hang on to the summer vibes. Slapping his cheeks he tried to pull himself together. He had a few bucks in his pocket so he made his ramen, got dressed and decided to walk to the convenience store a few blocks away to get more. He could probably stretch out doing laundry for another week, being hungry would be more detrimental to his studies. 

He walked by the campus square with their huge bulletin with student activities. Most were behind a plexiglass barrier so you knew they were legitimately posted by the school, but people still used the space to post ads for personal clubs, tutoring requests and local stores would even post jobs openings. He was just going to pass by when a blood red paper caught his eye. It was an odd color for an ad. 

"Looking for money fast? Donate at Villa. $25 for blood bags, $50 for in person sessions. Must be 18 or over with valid license or ID. Call for an interview." 

Below it had strips of paper with the number on it. He had heard of these places, but growing up on a beach in Cuba had never seen one. Vampires were uncommon, but not unheard of. They had to register and there were strict rules regarding how they fed and laws against turning others. The idea of feeding someone in person scared him, what did that even entail? But donating a bag of blood was something he'd done before for free so that he could handle. $25 per session would definitely be a great help. From prior experience he knew he had AB- blood which was supposed to be rare. Maybe he could sweet talk them into giving him more money, if type even mattered. He knew the red cross was always calling him to donate because of his blood type. 

As he was considering this he didn't even realize he had grabbed the slip of paper and continued on his way. He came back to himself while he was at the convenience store. He used his few dollars to buy a few packs of ramen looking longingly at the chocolate bars at checkout. Who knows when he'd ever get to have candy again, let alone a day with three solid meals. His mind made up he hurried home and called the number on the slip.


	2. First Donation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's first donation and our intro to Shrio.

Later that week Lance was walking back from his first donation at Villa $35 richer. When he had called there was a friendly receptionist who picked up the phone and upon hearing he had AB- blood was eager to get him in. An hour later he found himself at a gated mansion turned office. The ground floor was modeled after a regular medical clinic waiting room, but there appeared to be private rooms upstairs. The first floor also appeared like an inconspicuous doctor’s office with separate medical rooms where they drew samples for testing. Although vampires can't get blood-borne diseases, “clean” blood fetched higher prices as did rarer blood types. The doctor noted that if Lance was telling the truth about his AB- blood type he would make $35 a bag and could make $75 for in person donations. 

Patrons were allowed to donate a maximum of once a week and had to make sure they drank plenty of fluids in between. He would also be subject to random health checks if the clinic thought his health was declining, but noted they were ultimately not responsible for his health. If he felt unwell he could request a checkup for a small fee. They did assure him of his safety at the Villa and proved their registration as a valid donor center. A few days went by and today he got the call with his clean results and went to donate. 

It was eerily quiet at the center, the doctor noted most patrons came at night. The sun did not burn vampires like in the movies, but their alabaster skin burned extremely easily so most preferred not to cover up and to frequent at night. Plus they were still uncommon enough that people stare when they see one so blending in at night was preferable for most. The donation was quick and painless. Lance was given a phone number to call if he had any health concerns or questions and sent away with $35. 

As expected, it was colder than his walk a week ago. He really needed to buy a winter jacket or he would freeze. Garrison jackets were ridiculously expensive, and in classes only uniform clothes were allowed. Lance sighed, he'd never be able to afford one at this rate. Maybe he'd have to consider donating in person. The thought sent a chill up his spine, but $75 was a lot of money to pass up. He was told the clinic runs the vampires through training and tests to make sure they know how to take only a specific amount of blood that would not harm the donor. They also have constant video surveillance, donors are issued a call button to use in case they feel unsafe, and are equipped with a monitor so if their blood pressure drops too low a doctor would be alerted immediately. A cold breeze blew down the alley and Lance curled further into himself. He was tired from working 15 hours a week on top of studying for his first exams, thirsty, hungry, and now cold. If this kept up he might just get over his fear, donate in person, and get the money. He hurried through the last bit of his walk, not noticing a boy his own age with raven black hair, alabaster white skin, and violet eyes that flashed to red staring at him hungrily. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~Later at the Villa~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Oh Mr. Shirogane good timing, we had a new patron come in today, one of the rarer blood types, donation just a few hours old, would you like to try it?” The receptionist spoke to a man who appeared to be in his mid twenties, black hair with a little white tuft in front. He wore a black turtleneck and slacks with white gloves. He sported the typical alabaster white skin of a vampire and his dark eyes had a red sheen to them as they contemplated the receptionist’s offer. 

“Sure why not, put it on my tab I’ll take it at the bar.” The second floor of the Villa sported private suites where more personal donations were taken, and at the very end was a bar. Clients could pick up blood bags and leave if they chose, but most vampires worth their salt would pay to take it in wine glasses at the bar and lounge, or even on the garden rooftop. To be seen in the elegant atmosphere was a must. Higher society vampires were known to cast out others who couldn’t prove they were capable of controlling their urges enough to slowly sip their blood and hold conversation. 

Takashi Shirogane, Shiro to his friends, was a professor at the Galaxy Garrison and therefore needed to keep up appearances. He didn’t enjoy the lavish lifestyle stereotypical vampires had, instead he would have preferred to sit in front of the fireplace with his boyfriend while reading a book tonight. Alas, quite a few of the higher ups at the Garrison would be here for their monthly soiree and not attending could put his career on the line. He wouldn’t be outright fired for missing one gathering, but he’s seen the repercussions happen to enough vampires. First the gossip, then mysterious happenings around your work, things missing or promises not kept, then sabotage of your home life until finally either the vampire came crawling back to the society, begging to be let back in, or was cast out entirely becoming a rogue. Rogues, while having their freedom, were not protected by the wealth and power of the Villa and if found in any compromising position, were more likely to be jailed or killed. 

The elevator let Shiro out right in front of the bar. He could see all the usual Garrison attendees by the large windows that overlooked a garden and showed off the first colors of sunset. Professor Iverson was loudly sharing a, likely over exaggerated, tale to the dean and his secretary. Shiro tried to school his facial expressions and prepare to “mingle”. He first approached the bar to get his drink. The bartender, immediately recognizing him, procured a glass from the warmer. Once a vampire’s order was obtained from the receptionist she would call up to the bar to have them place it in the express warmer or cooler, to have it to the vampire’s specific taste and ready for their arrival. 

“Here you are Sir, type AB- procured this afternoon from an 18 year old male, please enjoy.” 

Shiro took the glass, expressing his thanks, and leaving a generous tip for the bartender. AB-, that was something he hadn’t had in a while, nor was the age of the donor. Most donors were at least 30 and usually a family person in dire need of cash, drug addicts, prostitutes, or gold diggers. It was rare to find someone so young and educated who donated, the kid must have a tragic backstory to be pushed to this. Shiro was not disillusioned into believing vampire life was superior to mortal life like others. He saw it for the curse it was and recognized that most mortals only associated with them when desperate. That was part of what drove him to become a professor, he wanted to be able to help those who were struggling and set them on a successful life path. 

Swirling the red liquid in his glass, admiring the way it shined off the crystals in the chandelier, he made his way over to the slowly growing Garrison group. The conversation took up it’s typical affairs, school business, home life, charity work etc. Nodding when appropriate Shiro finally took his first sip. He’s taught flight simulation for years, knows the ins and outs of the adrenaline rush and had even seen the depths of space, but nothing could prepare him for the impact this taste had. It was like a collapsing star. It exploded outward in magnificent brilliance and then immediately collapsed inward leaving his chest warm and whole. Who was this? He had to know. Thankfully the others present did not seem to notice his temporary out of body experience. He was completely disengaged from the conversation, using every ounce of his control to take small sips and contemplate the favor. He felt like he was on a warm beach, basking in the sun, the ocean lapping at the shore peacefully as smells of tropical fruits wafted through the air. It was nothing like he ever experienced and deep down he knew he would have nothing like it ever again. He painstakingly muddled through the two hours of customary conversation, bidding his coworkers farewell until next month and then headed back to the bar. 

“Excuse me, the glass that I had, is there any more?”

“Ah, liked that one Sir, yes I believe it was a full donation, enough for one more glass.” 

“I’ll take it to go, and if you can, please pass along to the receptionist that I would be very interested in an in person donation.”

“Very good Sir, we will see what we can do.”


End file.
